Las apariencias engañan
by C. Nightmare
Summary: Edward, un abogado recién recibido. Bella, una rebelde y sexy delincuente. Ambos se encuentran y Bella lo ve simplemente como un juguete más... pero él la rechaza. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella caiga de imprevisto a vivir con él?- mi primer fic perver
1. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela

**_Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic. Hasta ahora he leído muchas historias pervers, así que finalmente me decidí a escribir una. (No creo que sea la mejor, chicas, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo esto)._**

**_Vale, pues tenía esta historia en mente hace tiempo, en la que los nombres de los capítulos serán refranes, tal y como el título y se pasará intermitentemente del "EDWARD POV" al "BELLA POV" y viceversa. _**

**_Aclaro que la prisión que verán poco descrita aquí no es igual a las reales es más… "peliculezca", no sé si saben a qué me refiero._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y pronto alzaré el próximo capítulo!_**

**_C. Nightmare_**

**Éramos pocos y parió la abuela**

**_BELLA POV_**

−¡No jodas! ¡Alice!−chillé en cuanto vi con quién compartía mi celda.

−¡Vaya pequeño es el mundo!−dijo ella.−¿Cómo vas?

Alice y yo nos habíamos conocido en una juerga hacía mucho tiempo ya. No la veía desde hacía… no lo sé ¿un año? Me acomodé el pelo de manera seductora, como lo hacía siempre.

−Genial, mañana estaré devuelta causando estragos por allí. ¿Y tú?

−No me quejo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Alice era de hacer muchas preguntas y aunque eso jodía bastante, era una de las personas más coladas por las fiestas que he conocido, y la respetaba por eso.

−Allanamiento de propiedad privada y desacato a la autoridad−sonreí.

Se rió mientras se sentaba, abierta de piernas.

−Eres una puta−dijo en tono de broma−Yo estoy aquí por haber intentado montar a un chavo en un hospital. Me pillaron en pleno trabajo.

−Señorita Swan, el abogado que le fue asignado por el Estado llegará mañana. Hombre, como bien lo pidió. −dijo el oficial, le sonreí y guiñé un ojo. No necesitaba abogados bien me podía arreglar yo solita con mis muchos encantos, pero me encantaba jugar con ellos.

Me acomodé junto a Alice y abrí mi escote lo más que pude para que mis pechos resaltaran más. Siempre tuve el complejo de los pechos pequeños pero eso nunca me detuvo, porque sé cómo manejarlo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

−Un juguete nuevo−murmuré pensando en el hombre que vendría.

−Ja ja, tú sí que calientas la polla seguido, Bella.

−Ni te lo imaginas.

···

**_EDWARD POV_**

Recién recibido de la facultad, mi primer caso tocó a mi puerta y yo abrí con gusto. Me puse mi traje, repasé algunos derechos de memoria y me encaminé hacia el coche.

Algunos dirían que era un obsesivo, pero no era así. Yo sabía lo que quería en la vida y eso era todo. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, pues sabía que era muy inteligente y bueno para mi trabajo. Me había graduado con honores, siendo el mejor de la clase, qué digo, de la facultad en sí.

Era el preferido de todos los profesores, odiado por los envidiosos e ignorado por las mujeres. Al menos la mayoría.

En el camino al carro me interceptó Tanya, mi vecina. La chica era muy bonita y todo, pero no quería nada con ella. Sí, habíamos tenido algo (de hecho, perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos) pero no quería más porque la chava estaba demente.

−¡Edward, cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

−Muy ocupado.

Me siguió hasta la puerta hablando, pero no le oí ni medio.

−Sí, sí, me alegro mucho−dije, apurado por salir de allí−Te veo luego.

_Lamentablemente_, pensé. Puse primera y arranqué en un tiempo récord.

Me puse a cavilar sobre mi clienta. Mi primera clienta. Isabella Swan. Había investigado todo sobre ella y era un caso difícil. La chica tenía muchos antecedentes, pero eran por delitos menores, como falsificación, allanamiento, entre otros.

Me había ocupado la noche anterior de contactar a un par de colegas para preguntarles sobre ella y lo único que había conseguido en respuesta era algunos "ah, sí, Swan… es buenísima", pero bueno, era un reto para mí y eso me encantaba.

No sé por qué demonios mi coche se detuvo. ¡Y no había pasado mucho más que dos calles! Me bajé a empujar y debo decir que me costó muchísimo, pero conseguí que se moviera algunos centímetros.

Como si fuera poco cuando iba en busca de ayuda pisé caca.

−¿Qué coña?−dije y me di cuenta de que había pisado la porquería de un perro.−¡Maldita sea!−exclamé mientras intentaba sacar la mierda de mi zapato nuevo contra el césped.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada de mi infierno personal llegó Tanya.

−¡Eddie! Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Qué haces?

−Me había ido−gruñí demasiado enojado como para ser amable−Se me quedó el carro.

−¡Oh!−Dios mío ¿por qué demonios chillaba?−¿Quieres que llame a mi hermano? Te puede ayudar.

Asentí. Mientras no estaba tomé una ramita y comencé a raspar la suela de mi zapato con el objetivo de limpiar hasta la última hendidura.

Poco después volvió Tanya con el gigante de su hermano, Emmett.

Los dos no se parecían en nada. Tanya tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y Emmett negro. Él era una especie de enorme masa y ella era más delicada. Ella tenía los ojos dorados y él marrones. No parecían hermanos.

−¿Qué hay, Edward?−casi gritó. Era obvio que eso de los chillidos era genético.

−Se me ha quedado el coche y no puedo moverlo…−comencé a explicar pero él me interrumpió:

−¡No hay problema, yo te ayudo!−me iban a explotar los tímpanos como siguieran gritando.

No sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero ese gilipollas movió mi automóvil sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Parecía que podía hacerlo solo con el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo si quisiera.

−Te agradezco mucho, Emmett. No sabes de la que me has salvado−dije con toda la sinceridad que fui capaz.

−No hay de qué, Edward. Todo sea por mi cuñadito−tragué saliva pesadamente y me fui alegando que tenía mucho que hacer.

Necesitaba lavar mi zapato, pero como no tenía tiempo busqué otro par y salí caminando. Tenía suerte de que donde se encontraba mi clienta no estuviera muy lejos, porque si no, no habría llegado nunca.

Acomodé mi corbata y me aclaré la garganta antes de entrar.

···

**_BELLA POV _**

Alice se había ido esa mañana y yo aún estaba esperando a mi abogado. Me encantaba que fueran casados y despertar la lujuria para provocar enfrentamientos maritales. Me gustaba la idea de ser la manzana de la discordia para muchos muchachos y que a todos se les oscurecieran los ojos del deseo al verme. Tal vez fuera algo engreída, pero tenía todo lo que quería y más.

Yo sabía que en la vida lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar y mi lema personal era: "la vida es morder o ser mordido". Normalmente yo era quien mordía, y de todo…

−Señorita Swan, su abogado−las palabras me trajeron devuelta a la realidad. Con lo que mis ojos se encontraron no era precisamente lo que esperaban.

En lugar del hombre casado que yo quería me trajeron a un joven, con pinta de inexperto. El muchacho traía puesto un traje que no dejaba ver nada y una expresión de madurez desdeñosa que odié al instante. Su cabello revuelto le caía en mechones sobre sus ojos verdes. Tenía una apariencia tan inocente…

Que le quise para mí, para mí solita y nadie más. Este era un juguete muy interesante. Lo único que quería en ese momento era verle la polla para saber si valía la pena.

El oficial le dejó entrar en mi celda y se fue. Desabroché un botón más de mi camisa y caminé hacia el muchacho con tantas cosas indecorosas en mente... que si él las hubiera sabido de seguro habría tenido una erección allí mismo.

···

**_EDWARD POV_**

La chica no era del todo lo que yo imaginaba. Había pensado en una mujer con múltiples tatuajes y piercings. No lo sé, una drogadicta o algo así. Pero la chica con la que me encontré parecía bastante normal.

Tenía el cabello moreno y sedoso incluso a la distancia, los ojos marrones chocolate con una mirada penetrante y una boca muy sexy que no dejaba de mordisquear. Automáticamente mi mirada bajó hacia su escote (y cómo no verlo) que dejaba entrever la línea que separaba dos pechitos no muy grandes pero bien seductores. Se me hizo agua la boca.

−Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo te llamas?−tragué saliva. No era "esa" la recepción que esperaba de un cliente. Me aclaré la garganta, pues me había quedado sin voz.

Se desarrolló una conversación interna en mi mente:

_Diablos, me preguntó cómo me llamo… ¿Cómo me llamo?_

_No lo sé, pregúntale a la otra cabeza._

_Oh, lo siento, me equivoqué._

−Eh, este… Edward.

−Oh, Edward. Qué lindo nombre−sonrió, como queriendo infartarme.−Oye, Edward, tienes desatadas las agujetas.

Miré hacia abajo instintivamente y así era. Iba a encogerme de hombros pero…

−Deja, yo te ayudo−murmuró Isabella y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía su trasero casi pegado a mi miembro.

Ella estaba agachada, atando los cordones de mis zapatos, en esa posición podría haberla penetrado de atrás tan fácilmente…

_¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué estás pensando?_

De repente me sentí en el infierno. Ese era el infierno y aquella muchacha el demonio. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: no tentarme con nada.

_¡Pero es tan difícil!_, pensé cuando Isabella se agachó frente a mí, con esa boca sexy tan cerca de mi polla… _¡No! No te tientes, Edward._

−Ya está−dijo, satisfecha.−¿Dónde estábamos?

Se acercó demasiado a mí, tanto, que creí que moriría.

−A ver, permiso−dijo y me abrió el pantalón. _¡No te tientes, Edward!_−Mmm… sí. Vamos por aquí.

Intentó sacarme de mi lugar−pegado a las rejas−pero yo no me moví. No iba a permitir que me arrastrase al infierno.

−No te preocupes Edward, hay algo llamado "visita higiénica" y…

_No te tientes, Edward. ¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra tener una erección ahora!_

_Lo siento, esto escapa a mi control._

_No te tientes, Edward, no te tientes…_

···

**_"Éramos pocos y parió la abuela": para los que no saben qué significa, se refiere a una acumulación de problemas/personas._**

**_Hola otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)_**

**_¿Me dejan su review?_**


	2. Tiempos desesperados requieren

**_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la maravillosa, talentosa y envidiable Stephenie Meyer. La persona que dio vida a la razón de mi existencia "_****Twilight****_"._**

* * *

**Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas**

**_BELLA_**** POV**

El muchacho intentaba ignorarme, pero yo no me dejaba ganar por nadie, ni mucho menos tan fácilmente.

−Vale, ¿lo hacemos allí o…?−dije, pero me interrumpió.

−¡Oiga!−gritó a un guardia que estaba de paso−¿Me abre? ¡Quiero salir!

Ah, no. Este no se me iba a escapar. Aproveché el momento en que el hombre se fue. Tenía que hacer algo para retenerle y no lo pensé dos veces.

No llevaba sostén, así que no fue muy complicado. Desabotoné mi camisa de un tirón y le enseñé mis pechos. Ese no era mi procedimiento habitual, pero ese chico era particular. O mejor dicho, tenía un pene muy particular y no lo quería echar a perder.

En lugar de quedárseme mirando o abalanzarse sobre mí como yo había previsto, Edward cerró los ojos y no me miró. ¡Qué diablos!

Me cerré un poco la camisa, le presioné contra la pared e intenté besarle. Intenté, porque él me corrió la cara. ¿Por qué me rechazaba? Su comportamiento hirió mi ego y mi reacción instintiva fue desear la revancha. Me prometí en ese momento que no solo conseguiría a ese hombre, sino que le haría rogarme de rodillas.

Justo llegó el oficial, le abrió la puerta y él huyó espantado, supuse, por mi intimidante personalidad y mi voluminoso cuerpo.

Ni siquiera se despidió solo se fue caminando a paso muy rápido.

−Hey−dije al hombre que tenía enfrente, cuyo nombre había olvidado−¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de salir después que el abogado? Pues yo te avisaré cuando salga. Y en cuanto al abogado lo quiero de nuevo aquí mañana.

No me iba a dejar ganar por nada del mundo.

···

**_EDWARD POV_**

Corrí, prácticamente, a mi casa después de esa extraña experiencia. ¡Esa chica estaba demente! Ahora entendía el porqué del tono de voz de esos abogados. ¡De seguro se estaban echando una paja mientras recordaban!

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue darme una ducha fría. Bien fría, dejando que el agua helada se llevara consigo los restos de lujuria que había dejado esa… perra en mí. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía que era yo? ¿Y quién se creía que era ella?

Porque aunque tuviera un cuerpo de escándalo, eso no le daba ningún derecho a jugar conmigo como lo había hecho. O más bien lo había intentado, pues al final me pude controlar. Me pregunté a mí mismo por qué no había reaccionado antes. ¡Incluso le había dejado ver mi miembro!

Luego de que el agua me limpiara en cuerpo y alma (y por qué no en mente, también) me fui a recostar y evité por todos los medios echarme un polvo pensando en Isabella Swan, pero Edward Junior no parecía estar de colaborador así que tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol en eso.

Más tarde, y juro que no lo esperaba, sonó mi móvil. Pese a que sea algo difícil de creer, ¡me llamaron para que fuera otra vez! De hecho, casi me rogó el pobre hombre. Había dos opciones: o bien ese tipo le temía mucho a Isabella, o bien le tenía muchas ganas.

Cuestión de que "su alteza real" solicitaba mi presencia "en el palacio". Pensé que quería pedirme disculpas, y aunque no sabía si estaba dispuesto a perdonarle lo ocurrido, acepté y al día siguiente acudí a la comisaría donde se encontraba Isabella (probablemente esperando que alguien pagara la fianza).

Un hombre me dejó pasar, abrió su celda y nos encerró a los dos. Me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirándole con desdén.

−Bueno, pues, estoy esperando−dije después de un minuto de silencio sepulcral.

−¿Qué?−preguntó ella, acercándose a mí, acción a la cual yo respondí alejándome.

−Que te disculpes−por un segundo pareció que se había quedado sin habla de la sorpresa−Sigo esperando…

Luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. No le veía el lado gracioso.

−Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?−se rió. Su risa se apagó cuando negué con la cabeza−Lo último que haría sería pedirte disculpas, niño.

Su rostro se volvió completamente serio y supe que tenía que temerle, pero aun así no relajé mi postura de superioridad. Intentó acercarse a mí otra vez. Extendí una mano para frenarle.

−Como me toques, te denuncio por intento de violación.

Puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente mi amenaza no lo movía un solo pelo de su sedosa cabellera.

−No pretendía violarte, solo quería sexo oral−dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

−Denunciada por su abogado. Qué ironía−me encaminé hacia la salida, dispuesto a pedir que me sacaran y huir para no volver nunca más.

Me detuvo colocándose delante de la reja en una posición que no debería de haberme parecido tan sensual. No sé por qué, pero sus movimientos me recordaban a los de un felino al acecho. Edward Junior gruñó en mis pantalones.

−No, no. Tú no te vas de aquí.

Pretendía correrla del camino a la fuerza, pero ella anticipó ese movimiento−probablemente ese fuera su plan desde el principio− y cuando me acerqué me rodeó con sus brazos. Bien podría haber pedido que me sacaran pero cubrió mi boca con la suya y ya no tuvo más sentido para mí el querer salir. Le devolví el beso hipnotizado por el modo en el que ella metía su lengua dentro de mí sin piedad mientras me sobaba el trasero.

Se alejó de repente y sonrió seductoramente. Con una mano hizo un gesto al hombre que vino a abrirme por fin. Solo pensé una cosa:

Jamás, jamás, jamás volvería a ver a Isabella Swan. A partir de ese momento su nombre era una blasfemia para mí.

No sé cómo hizo para leer mis pensamientos pero…

−Adiós, Edward. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

···

**_BELLA POV_**

Temí estar obsesionándome por ese insulso de Edward. Pero guiada por la desesperación, porque sentí que perdía una muy buena oportunidad, no se me ocurrió una mejor idea que robarle el móvil.

Mientras le besaba, revolví sus bolsillos hasta hallar lo que buscaba y él claro, no se dio cuenta de nada pues creía que era solo una demostración más de mi perversión.

La pregunta era: ¿Para qué mierda me podía servir un móvil, si lo que quería era encontrar a la persona a quien pertenecía? Tal vez, no había sido la mejor idea.

Tenía dos opciones: o llamaba a Edward a su casa y le hablaba, o llamaba a Edward a su casa e iba por las calles buscando el lugar donde sonara un teléfono. La segunda era algo complicada, pues por lo que sabía yo, bien podía vivir en la otra punta del Estado y no funcionaría.

Luego de salir, cosa que conseguí seduciendo al guardia y dejándole tocar mi pecho, le llamé y crucé los dedos (metafóricamente hablando) para que contestara y no me reconociese.

−¿Diga?−dijo la voz despreocupada de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

−Hola, señor−dije tratando de modificar un poco mi dicción−Le llamo desde un móvil que encontré en la calle, ¿puede ser que le pertenezca?

Le oí maldecir al darse cuenta de que era el caso. Contuve la risa que arruinaría mi plan.

−Sí, puede ser−contestó, desconfiado.

−Lo encontré cerca de una comisaría.

Bufó, dándose por vencido.

−Sí, es mío.

−¿Puede venir a buscarlo o…?

Me interrumpió con rapidez.

−No, por razones personales no puedo ir hasta allí−_cobarde_, pensé−¿No le molestaría… pues llevarlo a la dirección que le diga? Un amigo le atenderá.

Supe que el domicilio al que me iba enviar era el suyo, solo que no se fiaba de cualquier desconocido. De todos modos le seguí la corriente.

−De acuerdo, dígame. Más tarde me paso.

Tuve mucha suerte, porque el lugar no estaba muy lejos. Intenté retener la dirección que me había dado repitiéndola una y otra vez mientras iba de camino. Llegué en el momento exacto para ver a Edward salir allí y dirigirse a la casa vecina. Con que me quería enviar con sus vecinos, eh…

Me mordí el labio mientras le seguía con la mirada. Era tan guapo.

Toqué timbre en la casa de sus vecinos y una chica rubia me atendió. Intenté por todos mis medios fingir que era tan solo una inocente muchacha que encontró un móvil tirado en la calle.

−Hola, me enviaron aquí para devolver algo.

−¿Un móvil?−preguntó la rubia. Asentí y se lo enseñé. La chica sonrió con amabilidad.−Es bueno que sigan existiendo personas honestas en el mundo.

_Sí… honestas_, pensé con un cruel sarcasmo. Sonreí como si eso fuera un halago para mí.

−Espero que llegue a su dueño en perfectas condiciones.

_No exageres o no te creerá_, me advirtió mi conciencia.

−Así será−contestó la chica que de veras no había notado ni una nota de falsedad en mi voz. Le tendí el móvil y ella lo tomó. Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y me fui.

Estaba un paso más adelante en mi plan… ahora sabía dónde vivía Edward.

···

**_EDWARD POV_**

Era bien entrada la noche. Un estruendoso trueno rebotó dentro de la casa helándome la sangre. La lluvia no cesaba en el exterior y se me antojaba mal augurio por alguna razón.

Tomé el móvil, que había dejado, apurado, sobre la encimera cuando Tanya me lo dio. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Con un café en la mano, encendí la televisión, aburrido, pero al poco tiempo me rendí y la apagué pues no había nada interesante.

Me estiré mientras bostezaba ferozmente. A pesar de que tenía muchas cosas en mi vida (como por ejemplo, mi inteligencia y mi trabajo) no lo sé… le faltaba algo de acción. Adrenalina.

Me planteé la idea de salir al día siguiente, tal vez con Tanya pues sabía que ella no se negaría, a algún lugar. Quizás a un parque de diversiones, sería algo torpe, pero la palabra "adrenalina" no se asociaba con otra cosa en mi mente.

_¿Por qué la vida es tan aburrida para las personas como yo?_, me pregunté. Siempre era la misma maldita rutina de la cual ya me había hartado. Además tenía con quienes frustrarme diariamente y la mala suerte me seguía como mi sombra.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi posición me comprometía. Con el codo volqué mi taza y el contenido cayó justo encima de mí. Eso me despertó por completo.

−¡Maldita sea!−exclamé, porque no solo había manchado mi camisa blanca sino que también me estaba quemando como nunca. Me quité la camisa mojada de un tirón.

Para colmo alguien llamó a la puerta. Lo más rápido que pude coloqué el jabón quitamanchas y metí la prenda en la lavadora. La puse a lavar antes de dirigirme a la puerta, a atender a quien fuera que seguía insistiendo.

Entonces vi la taza y el charco de café. No pude hacer más que limpiarlo y dejar el trasto para enjuagar luego. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí, jadeando.

Allí estaba Isabella Swan y me miraba alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

−Vaya, vaya Edward…−dijo−¿Acaso hay una fiesta aquí?

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo. Y no solo eso, estaba algo mojado y jadeando. Entendí su malinterpretación y quise explicarle pero…

−¿Qué haces aquí?−pregunté al darme cuenta de lo evidente.

−Primero contesta tú. ¿Estás con una mujer?−me asusté al ver como hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos, así que contesté con sinceridad. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea mentirle.

−No−sonó como una pregunta. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro para luego transformarse en sospecha.

−¿Con un hombre?

El mohín de "Espero que estés bromeando" que le hice le sacó la duda. ¡Yo no era gay!

Suspiró, creyéndome.

−En ese caso, necesito tu ayuda−abrí la boca sin podérmelo creer. ¿Isabella Swan pidiéndome ayuda a mí?

−¿Qué necesitas?−pregunté en cuanto pude hablar, sabiendo que por nada del mundo ayudaría a esa perra. POR NADA. Su rostro se volvió desesperado cuando murmuró:

−Asilo. Edward, por favor, necesito vivir aquí un tiempo.

···

**_"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas": bueno, creo que se expresa muy bien por sí mismo el refrán, pero de todos modos lo explicaré: Quiere decir que a veces cuando la situación nos desespera, hacemos cosas que jamás creímos que haríamos, es decir, tomamos medidas drásticas._**

**_Hola! Sé que este no fue un capítulo súper perver, pero créanme ahora se viene lo mejor. ¿Se imaginan el plan de Bella? Quiere seducir a Ed A TODA COSTA._**

**_Y sobre lo del móvil de Edward, bueno, si fuera real de seguro no le habrían dejado pasar con eso, pero hagan de cuenta de que sí._**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado pronto subiré el próximo :)_**

**_Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


End file.
